


Eden is Not All That it’s Cracked up to Be

by BoovPerson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff (kinda?), Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: I wrote this for my English assignment.....hope it's good





	Eden is Not All That it’s Cracked up to Be

Dean sat up, confused as to where he was. He could see a canopy of trees, light tinted green filtering from between the leaves, and it was all very calm. Unfortunately his confusion prevented him from admiring the beauty of nature. He got to his feet to look around this mysterious area, which was probably deep inside some woods because of the peaceful but eerie silence. As he thought of it, the silence was disturbed by the rustling of leaves in the thicket behind him. Dean whirled around, alert immediately, looking around to see if he could escape till he found something to fight the predator off with. He needn’t have worried as the person emerging from between the leaves had familiar looking blue eyes, which far outshone the blue of the sky or any sea. And the perpetually messy black hair which he would recognize anywhere, now with leaves and twigs adorning it like a crown. Dean spoke to the new comer who was looking just as shocked to see Dean standing there “You look like a mess.” Listening to the person after what seemed like eons without him, sounded like music to Dean’s ears “Let’s see what you look like once you’ve been wandering around in this forest, lost, for days.” Dean was close to tears, listening to that voice, even hoarse from disuse and dripping sarcasm, felt like coming home after a grueling week of hard work. Dean longed to step close to him and wrap him up in a hug and never let him go, and he did just that. They hugged back with just as much passion and feeling. Dean could not stop smiling like a loon as they both pulled back to continue their conversation. He had truly missed this, the friendship, the easy camaraderie they shared. He even missed the conversations they had.  
Dean had a secret, he loved his friend, something more than that was appropriate for friendship, and losing him had spurred him to acknowledge his feelings. And the time spent apart had only made Dean determined to confess his love for this extraordinary person. Dean, smile still intact on his face, looks up at his best friend in the world, heart beating a million miles a minute, builds up his confidence and says “I love you. I love you so much. It was difficult living without you there, but I didn’t give up because you wouldn’t have wanted me to.” Dean looks down at the slightly wet, grassy ground which everyone says is the colour of his eyes. Contemplates that for a while, waiting for the suspense to be over. Dirty hands make him look up into those amazing blue eyes, lined with smile crinkles, and the honest, open expression that conveys deep affection. Dean’s eyes lit up with the same as he moved forward for a kiss. It was chaste and short but the best kiss in the world.  
“Oh. I need to tell Sam the good news that you’re back. Let’s go find a way to get back home. He’s missed you.” Dean loops an arm around his not-best-friend-anymore and as they take a step forward, he hears him wince. Dean stops and rounds on him, helping him sit down on the nearest log. He is looking at the ankle set forward, which he assumes is causing him pain. Dean, while not a doctor, lifts up the pant to mid calf to take a look at the ankle. It is red and swollen and Dean is angry at himself for being so lost in his own mind that he didn’t even notice him hurting. ‘Not off to a great start there’, he thinks. Dean looks around to find pieces of wood to make a makeshift splint out of, for him to walk. Dean spots a good one on the other edge of the clearing. Standing up, he makes his way to it. Dean trips on a protruding tree root on the way and as he falls to the ground he feels the darkness envelope him.  
Dean wakes up with a start and looks around dazed at the near black of his room. He remembers falling towards damp grassy earth, this sudden change confuses him. It hits him like a sledgehammer to his chest, it was a dream. Dean never got Cas back, He never got to tell Cas he loves him, show him just how much. Cas died before Dean could figure it out, and Dean felt the terrible knowledge of that return to him slowly. His happiness was momentary; the dream left Dean feeling worse than usual. It is never easy seeing the love of your life die. It didn’t get easier living with it, maybe the memory dulled, maybe you learn to move on with your life. But the pain remained, forever, if you’re lucky, buried deep below. Dean laid back and stuffed his face on his pillow as his sobs weren’t being held back this time, the noises and the tears muffled into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi to me on Tumblr](http://originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
